The Old Church
by ZiaZia19
Summary: [New Chapter UPDATE!]Sehun yang mendapat tugas dari dosennya yang sangat berpengaruh untuk mewawancarai seorang narapidana, kekasih dan kakaknya yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang malah terkuak dengan terang-terangan oleh narapidana yang mengincarnya/ Kaihun/ Hanhun/ Rated M for death chara
1. Prolog

**The Old Church**

Cast : Sehun EXO, Luhan EXO, Kai EXO

Other Cast : Seohyun SNSD, Kris EXO, Yoona SNSD

Genre : Romance/Crime

Rated : T menuju M

Summary : aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk biadab itu meski aku juga bagian dari mereka.

.

.

.

"Kutunggu di perpustakaan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Jam delapan."

"Luhan. 20 April 1990. Siswa cerdas yang empat tahun diatasmu.."

"Kau percaya padaku Sehun-ah?"

"Pikiranmu terbagi, Oppa."

.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika ia memakai cara licik seperti itu!"

"Darahmu ini sangat lezat kalau kau ingin tahu, my _cherry._"

"Aku tahu kau orang yang baik Luhan-ssi."

.

"Sejahat apapun dirimu, kau masih memiliki hati."

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu bisa membongkar kedok kita!"

"Itu tidak berarti apapun untukku! Kau telah mengecewakanku."

.

"aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk biadab itu meski aku juga bagian dari mereka."

"Dia yang melakukannya! Kau tidak bisa menuduhku seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, tapi, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku."

.

"Kupikir kau berbeda, tapi apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan ini?!"

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini Kris?!"

"Kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik lebih dari yang kulakukan."

"IREONA...Ya! Bangun! Lanjutkan kehidupanmu! Kau berjanji padaku..aku.."

.

"Bolehkah aku egois?"

"Biarkan aku melindungimu, Sehun-ah. Untuk kali ini saja. Setelah itu, kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Mianhae, dia harus dikeluarkan dari sini."

"Apa maksud dari semua ini hanya untuk memancingku keluar?

.

""Ini sangat indah. Lihat bintang itu. Kau tahu itu bintang apa?"

"Dosakah aku Tuhan melakukan hal ini? Kumohon, izinkanlah pendosa sepertiku untuk memohon padamu."

"Hal yang kutakutkan terjadi.."

.

"Ya! bisakah kau minggir? Aku mau ke toilet!"

"Apa kematian kakakku tidak cukup untukmu?! Apa maumu? Belum puaskah kau menyiksaku?"

"Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan ini."

.

"Nanti malam tiba fasemu yang ketiga Luhan-ah. Jangan biarkan mereka membalas."

"Aku merasa menjadi makhluk paling hina di dunia ini, Yoona-ya.."

"Kau berhasil!"

.

"Cepat selamatkan Sehun! Nafasnya tidak teratur! Mereka terlalu keji!"

"Hai, Luhan-ah..kita bertemu lagi. Soal kematian adikmu, aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tak sengaja."

"Kai! Kumohon, jangan pergi..temani aku disini...kumohon.."

.

"Pakailah kalung ini, kau pernah memberikannya untuk pelindung, tapi ini lebih kau butuhkan. Hati-hati Kai.."

"Saranghae..jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau melakukan hal benar..aku bangga padamu Kai-ah.."

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu menjadi milikku yang abadi."

"Sehun-ah, bolehkah aku minta jatah pertamaku?"

"Mwo? Kau mesum sekali! Tunggu tiga bulan lagi!"

"Jahat sekali kau dengan suamimu ini..ck!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Huahahahahahahhahahhahahh...uhuk!..uhuk!

Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN!

Kedua, ini adalah ff abal-abal yang aku buat untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan dirumah sendiri karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melaksanakan ibadah. Oke, mungkin ini agak aneh, gak nyambung dan sebagainya, hingga terjadi peperangan antara dua negara, tapi semua berubah karena negara api menyerang, tolong sekali jika sudah membaca sempatkan review. Aku tidak maksa kok.

Setelah menonton film Death Bell 2, kenapa aku jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita? Jadi yah, inilah jadinya maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

Oke, mungkin segini aja cuap-cuapnya..sekian dan terima kasih! Kalian luar biasa!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance/Thriller

Rated : T

Disclaimer : nama disini hanya kupinjam, semua member EXO milik SM Ent dan keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Summary : "aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk biadab itu meski aku bagian dari mereka

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berkutat dengan berbagai penelitiannya untuk tugas dari dosennya. Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Jongin yang sedang sibuk juga dengan tugas magangnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya sendirian. Wawancara dengan narapidana. Itulah tugas yang harus ia lakukan. Berhubung ia berkuliah di jurusan psikologi, dan dosennya kali ini memberi tugas sedikit ekstrim.

"Jangan forsir tenagamu. Aku tahu kau lelah." Suara dingin namun hangat itu mengambil perhatiannya dari kertas dan laptopnya itu. Bibirnya membentuk kurva ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Jongin, seperti biasa dengan tas selempangnya dan beberapa kertas dipelukannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, kebetulan aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan air hangat untukmu." Sehun menghampiri Jongin untuk membawakan tasnya. Ia dan Jongin memang pacaran, tapi, Sehun cukup tahu diri karena Jongin adalah orang yang tertutup dan tidak mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Hn." Anggukan singkat sebelum pria tan itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia dan Jongin sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun. Syukurlah masih bisa bertahan. Ia merapikan barang-barang Jongin, menyiapkan baju dan menyiapkan makan malam. Ia mengalah, membereskan pekerjaannya di meja makan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia sudah siap dengan makanan sederhana di meja makan kecil ruang makannya. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menolak untuk tinggal bersama, tapi Jongin memaksanya mengingat faktor Sehun hanya sendiri di Seoul, meski kenyataannya tidak sendiri karena ada Seohyun yang bekerja sebagai dokter di wilayah utara Seoul.

"Sehun-ah, ada masalah?" Sehun tersentak saat Jongin duduk dihadapannya. Rambutnya masih basah dan terlihat segar. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Jangan malu, aku tidak menggodamu." Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun dan tersenyum lembut. Ia bergeser untuk memeluk kekasihnya. Mengusak rambutnya pelan. Mungkin memang benar dugaannya kalau Sehun ada masalah.

"Katakan apa masalahmu." Sehun mendongak, menatap Jongin yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia menepuk dada bidang Jongin sejenak, dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Jongin...jangan marah..ya.." suara baby-nya mulai memelan dan lirih. Jongin tahu, karena ia selalu mengirim mata-matanya untuk mengawasi Sehun. Ia bukan berarti mengacuhkan Sehun, tapi ia sangat melindungi Sehun-NYA. Mengingat masalah saat mereka SMA dulu.

"Katakan saja." Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang memilih ujung kaos v-necknya yang memperlihatkan leher dan dadanya yang putih mulus, tapi, Jongin tahu, ia tidak akan memaksa Sehun untuk melakukannya jika ia tidak mau.

"Aku mendapat tugas..."jeda sejenak, Jongin dengan sabar menunggu Sehun untu bicara.

"Lalu? Mau kuajari?" tangan Jongin yang akan mengambil tumpukan tugas Sehun terhenti karena namja milky skin itu menahan tangannya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya kepada Jongin.

"Tugasku...mewawancarai narapidana...hyung..." Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin. Ia sungguh takut dengan tugasnya kali ini. Bisa Jongin rasakan bahu baby-nya yang bergetar pelan. Rahang Jongin mengeras, sebenarnya, apa mau si brengsek Kris itu? Dosen macam apa dia memberi tugas pada mahasiswanya seperti itu?

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkan." Final. Keputusan selalu ada ditangan Jongin. Karena Sehun sudah percaya sepenuhnya dengannya. Bagaimana kalau Sehun mengalami peristiwa saat ia hendak dicabuli oleh ajusshi mabuk saat ingin mewawancarainya?

"Tapi, ini untuk tugas praktekku hyung, aku bisa tidak naik dan tidak skripsi.." Jongin menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa fakta kalau Sehun itu orang yang gila nilai. Baik, sepertinya ia akan menemani Sehun kali ini. Ia tidak mau kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasihnya.

"Akan kutemani besok pagi." Jongin melahap bulat-bulat tempura yang masih panas itu.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Hyung!" Sehun langsung memeluk leher Jongin dengan kencang, membuat tempura yang belum dikunyah dengan sempurna masuk ke saluran nafasnya.

"Sehun, aku-UHUKK! UHUKK!" Jongin menepuk dadanya. Ia segera menerima air putih dari Sehun dan dengan tangkas menghabiskannya.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah, mianhae..." Jongin mendesah lelah. Tapi, ia tersenyum tipis. Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Ia akan menjadi anak kecil jika melihat dirinya terkena imbas perbuatannya.

"Kau tidurlah terlebih dahulu. Aku mau merampungkan tugasku." Sehun mengangguk. Ia memberesi meja makan, dan meletakkannya di westafel. Mungkin, besok pagi ia akan mencucinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin dan-

CHUP!

"Selamat malam Jongin! Jangan terlalu malam! Aku mencintaimu" Sehun langsung berlari. Pipinya pasti akan terasa sangat panas setelah ini. Mencium Jongin di pipi adalah suatu keberanian bagi Choi Sehun. Sementara Jongin tersenyum lembut saat mengusap bekas bibir Sehun di pipi kanannya.

"Nado saranghae, chagiya.."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Kutunggu di perpustakaan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Jam delapan malam nanti." Suara sepatu yang berdekak di lorong berwarna hitam itu terdengar sangat keras. Luhan-pria yang memerintah itu menyeringai. Ia sudah menemukan rencana yang sangat indah untuk menghancurkan Jongin, rivalnya dalam urusan bisnis dan _drug dealer_.

"Oppa, kau tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk mengurus apa yang kau perlukan di Korea setelah kau tiba dari Beijing tiga jam yang lalu?" seorang wanita tengah menata baju milik kakaknya yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Itupun karena Luhan meiminta supaya tidak ada seorangpun kecuali keluarganya yang menyentuh barangnya, camkan itu.

"Kau harus tahu, Yoona, masalah kita akan berada di puncaknya ketika kita di Korea. Sudah, aku saja yang membereskan, lebih baik kau makan malam dulu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Yoona mengangguk. Ia memang sangat menghormati kakaknya ini. Luhan satu-satunya keluarganya di Korea.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa belikan aku _samgyetang_ saat kita bicara nanti." Luhan mengangguk. Setelah Yoona pergi, Luhan membuka laptopnya. Misinya sekarang adalah menyusup kedalam penjara dan menjadi orang yang akan diwawancara oleh seorang mahasiswa-yang tak lain adalah Sehun-dan ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menguak lebih dalam tentanf Jongin. Musuhnya. Rivalnya. Dan **mantan sahabatnya**.

"Choi Sehun, jurusan psikologi. Mudah. Buat dia tertekan dan terancam, lalu, ambil dia sebagai sandra ketika Jongin lengah. Oke, ini masalah yang mudah." Luhan melihat profil Sehun yang tertera. Senyuman miring tercipta di bibirnya ketika ia mendapati sebuah nama.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Choi Seohyun. Adikmu akan menjadi pembalasan, sejarah kelamku dulu..." Luhan tersenyum sadis. Membayangkan gadis itu akan memohon di kakinya untuk meminta Sehun dibebaskan. Ia akan menjadi _psikopat_ paling beruntung ketika menghadapi masalah seperti kata 'memohon'

"Ketua, ini senjata yang anda pesan." Seorang anak buah memberikan sejenis kamera yang sangat kecil. Hanya berbentuk kuku jari kelingkin balita. Namun, itu bisa menjadi senjata tak terduga jika kau membutuhkan benda itu.

ZZZATTTH!

Anak buahnya pingsan saat mendapat sinar kejut dari kamera itu. Melihat hasil orang yang sangat menyedihkan itu, Luhan menyeringai.

"It'showtime, Jongin-ah..."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Jongin hyung, hati-hati di jalan. Kau harus memakai seatbelt dengan benar, jangan menelepon, jangan.."

CHUP!

"Ne, aku akan mendengarkanmu chagiya. Sekarang masuk atau akan kucium di depan publik?" mendengar kalimat Jongin yang terdengar santai namun termasuk_ dirty_ itu, Sehun menepuk pipi Jongin.

"Ini tempat untuk sekolah! Dan jika kau ingin melakukannya, dengan istrimu saja, jangan denganku!" Sehun merapikan penampilannya dan keluar dari mobil Jongin.

"Baiklah, Kim Sehun aku akan melamarmu." Sehun hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat sembrono Jongin. Ia tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Saranghae Kim Sehun. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Nado, Jongin-ah. Kau juga." Sehun melambaikan tangannya, hingga kaca mobil Jongin tertutup dan mobil audy hitam itu pergi membelah kota Seoul di pagi hari. Ia menjadi gusar kembali ketika ia mendengar kabar tentang Luhan. Orang itu sudah bebas dari kurungan keluarganya di Beijing satu tahun lalu, dan kenapa, sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya karena Luhan malah pergi ke Seoul.

KRING!

"_Yeoboseyo, Jongin-ah?_" Jongin terdiam ketika Seohyun _noona_, kakak Sehun menghubunginya. Hanya Seohyun yang mengerti siapa dia sebenarnya. Yah, karena Seohyun merupakan anggota dibagian medis.

"Ne, waeyo noona?" Jongin tahu jika Seohyun menelponnya, pasti ada berita yang ia bawa untuk disampaikan, seperti ketika badai salju sedang lebat, ia nekat datang ke rumahnya dan Sehun untuk membahas tuntas masalah itu, ia berpura-pura mengajak Sehun bercanda, padahal Jongin dan Seohyun sedang berdiskusi secara sembunyi.

"_Berhati-hatilah, aku tahu adikku mendapat tugas berat. Temani dia, kau akan mendapat kejutan nanti._"

KLIK!

Ucapan lugas, namun penuh misteri, dan Jongin harus bersiap apapun itu karena ini menyangkut Sehun, orang yang ia cintai. Seohyun tidak main-main, mungkin ia ingin memberi tahu bagaimana dan apa cara yang akan mereka pakai.

"Tak akan kubiarkan seseorang pun menyentuh Sehun, takkan pernah!" Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa phonebook dan flashdisk di toko elektronik, ia akan dengan mudah melacak Sehun dengan memasukkan flashdisk yang sudah disisipi chip di dalam tasnya. Terimakasih sekali sudah membuat Jongin tidak berpikir terlalu lama karena Sehun memiliki banyak flashdisk untuk menampung tugasnya yang bejibun.

"Sampai jumpa kembali." Jongin mengangguk saja, namun, feelingnya yang tajam membuatnya segera keluar dari mall tempatnya berada. Sepuluh detik setelah ia keluar...

DUARR!

Mall tiga lantai itu ambruk menjadi reruntuhan yang sangat banyak, dengan korban berjatuhan tertimpa bangunan. Jongin hanya mendecih. Ia menatap seseorang yang berada di bangunan bekas kantor di sebelah mall yang tertutup. Orang itu berpakaian serba hitam, tapi, yang bisa Jongin tangkap, adalah baju yang dikenakan orang itu. Ular dan kepala rusa yang membentuk perisai segilima yang terlihat indah. _**The Struggle**_. Organisasi yang dipimpin Xi Luhan, musuhnya. Rivalnya. Dan..**mantan sahabatnya**.

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Oh Sehun!" langkahnya terhenti. Ia terdiam, seperti biasa. Kaku, tegang, takut, kagum dan segan. Ia sangat takut berhadadapan dengan mantan kakak tingkatnya di jurusannya ini yang merangkap menjadi dosen dan tutor sebaya-Kris Wu, atau Wu Yifan. Kenapa membuat Sehun sedemikian rupa? Karena mata tajamnya selalu menatap semua orang dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kau mendapat siapa orang yang akan kau wawancarai pagi ini. Dia bernama Xi Luhan. Luhan. 20 April 1990. Pria cerdas yang empat tahun lebih tua darimu. Dulu ia juga merupakan siswa jurusan psikologi seangkatan denganku, tapi ia memilih untuk pergi, tidak sepertku yang mengabdikan diri untuk kampus ini. Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan nilai A dariku." Kris menepuk bahu Sehun dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Nilai A?" Sehun terdiam sejenak. Siapa yang tidak mau diganjar nilai A oleh dosen paling berpengaruh, menyebalkan, menakutkan, mengagumkan, dan killer di kelasnya itu? Semua mahasiswa pasti mau dan ingin cepat sidang skripsi dan lulus.

"Satu syarat..kau harus melakukannya sendirian..." suara Kris terdengar sangat berat dan terdengar seperti geraman. Seluruh tubuhnya sampai merinding mendengar suaranya yang berhembus tepat di tengkuknya. Sehun tidak berani berbalik. Harapannya untuk pergi bersama Jongin pupus sudah. Ia takut nilainya jelek hanya karena satu masalah. Ia harus berani.

Sehun menatap kepergian dosen plus mantan kakak tingkatnya yang baru lulus itu, dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"Jongin hyung, maafkan Sehun...kali ini, biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri..."

.

.

.

TBC

Oke, ini permulaannya. Spesial untuk Hanhun shipper, nanti tiga chap istimewa, setelah itu, adil semuanya bakal jadi satu, tanpa ada perbedaan, paling nanti ada yang meninggal atau dan lain lain. Terima kasih sekali sudah menyempatkan review :

**Kim Heeki : **ini bukan cerita vampir. Mungkin aku buat summarynya kayak gitu, padahal ini asli, kok. Gak ada supranaturalnya.

** :** hanhun shipper? Udah terlihat dari profil aku kan? Hehe. Kalau untuk hanhun shipper, gak terlalu, Kaihun, gak terlalu, Cuma suka aja. Aku Cuma ingin buat ff yang sekali-kali nggak selalu kisah sekolah.

**Vina. :**kan diatas udah kelihatan judulnya The Old Church.

**LKCTJ94 : **oke, cheonma. Hanhun yang lain? Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau banyak hanhunnya ya? hehe..

** .39 :** ini permintaanmu, maaf kala mengecewakan.

**Afranabilah19 :** penname-mu sama denganku ada 19nya. Itu angka berarti banget lho..oke, udah kulanjutkan, semoga suka.

**YukinaChanS17 : **endingnya udah kelihatan di prolog. Aku bakal mematok 12-15 chapter aja. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf kalau mengecewakan.

**WhieKyu88 : **ini termasuk update kilat gak sih? Eh, ini udah dua minggu ding hehe, gak bisa disebut update kilat. Maaf,kalau mengecewakan.

**Nagisa Kitagawa :**terima kasih kamu sudah membaca ff-ku yang lain, dan sempat review disini

**Xiao Luhan : **semoga suka aja, aku juga baru nyadar, aku kebanyakan buat Hanhun

** :** ini udah dilanjut semoga suka

** :** liat aja nanti gimana, mood aku kadang ke Kaihun, kadang ke Hanhun, hehe

Sempatkanlah untuk review, karena itu berarti menghargai para author yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis cerita, salam manis!

ZiaZia19


	3. Chapter 2

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance::Thriller

Rated : masih T

Disclaimer : Semua nama disini hanya aku pinjam, semua member EXO milik SM dan keluarganya masing-masing (kecuali Baekhyun, yg dah sama Tae)

Summary : "Kau yakin mewawancarai narapidana itu?"

.

Disini aku ambil penampilan Luhan yang predebut, waktu rambutnya masih panjang. Sehun saat rambutnya masih bentuk jamur. Jongin waktu tampil di 'KBS Gayo Daejun'. Seohyun, bayangin aja waktu Flower Power. Dan Chanyeol, rambutnya masih panjang warna cokelat almond.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau, Noona?" Jongin mengerutkan kening ketika wanita itu-Seohyun-sedang sibuk dengan televisi di ruangannya. Calon kakak iparnya ini memang agak aneh, sama dengan adiknya. Ia hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Seohyun sebenarnya sedang menonton film Twilight kesayangannya, tapi, mendengar kabar dari anak buahnya di Busan, membuat ia sedikit kacau hari ini. Setelah mengabari Jongin, ia tidak bisa tenang. Keamanan adiknya membuat ia harus mengurut dada. Ia berbalik, menatap Jongin yang diam tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan sadis, Xi Luhan!" Seohyun membanting kasar laporan anak buahnya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja membuat duel dengan _psychopat_ menjijikkan itu, namun ini, kenapa ia harus melibatkan Sehun.

"Jongin, kumohon, selama beberapa bulan ini, awasi Sehun. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Jongin mendekati wanita yang terlihat lelah itu. Menepuk bahunya pelan dan menatap layar monitor. Sejenak, ia tidak bergeming. Artikel yang dikirimkan oleh anak buahnya kemarin benar-benar membuat Seohyun menguras otak. Jongin paham.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika ia memakai cara licik seperti itu.." desis Jongin. Ia teringat permintaan Sehun yang memintanya mengantarnya ke kantor polisi untuk menyelesaikan tugas keparat dari dosen yang menurutnya juga sangat tidak berakal. Kau bisa sebut dia gila. Mungkin Sehun memiliki firasat lebih baik daripada dia.

"Kenapa dia menyamar menjadi tahanan? Apa ia berencana menjadikan Sehun sebagai umpan?" tanya Seohyun saat melihat Jongin terngah sibuk dengan kertas laporan anak buah mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pakai Sehun sebagai umpan?" Chanyeol datang bersama Lindsey dan Haruka. Mereka membawa kertas-kertas yang begitu banyak. Membuat wajah mereka hampir tertutup sempurna. Dengan pakaian lusuh penuh tanah, mereka meletakkan map ke meja di dekat sofa.

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kau baik?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan ketuanya itu. Ia melirik Seohyun yang sedang sibuk dengan layar monitornya. Sesekali wanita itu memijat pelipisnya.

"Seohyun-ah, kau obati Lindsey dan Haruka." Seohyun mengangguk. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum sendu kearahnya. Seohyun hanya menghela nafas. Lama mereka berpandangan hingga deheman dari Jongin membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua.

"Akan kuurus Chanyeol." Seohyun mengangguk. Lindsey hanya tersenyum, menahan tawanya ketika dua insan itu terlihat saling mengkhawatirkan tapi enggan untuk bicara.

Selepas tiga wanita itu pergi, Jongin membuka kaos hitam Chanyeol dan mengambil alkohol. Ia benar-benar tak bisa fokus. Mendengar berita tentang apa rencana Luhan selanjutnya membuat ia sedikit banyak memiliki kendala.

"kau menyukainya." Jongin sibuk menuangkan alkohol ke lengan pria tinggi yang terlihat melamun itu.

"Kesalahan masalaluku tidak bisa diampuni." Chanyeol menjawab lugas pertanyaan retoris dari Jongin.

"Kau memang salah." Mendengar jawaban Jongin Chanyeol mendengus. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak bisa diajak bicara perasaan ke perasaan. Kalau dengan Sehun, bagaimana ya?

"Kau tidak bertanya masalah Sehun?" Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia mengusap kapas terkahir, kemudian mengambil pisau bedah untuk mengambil lapisan kulit Chanyeol yang sudah robek.

"Bisa kau pelan-pelan? Aku lebih memilih diobati dua orang Choi itu daripada kau." Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang sedang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Dia sedang marah.

"Apa maksud dengan perkataanmu 'jadikan Sehun sebagai umpan'?" Jongin menjahit luka Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Ia tidak memakai obat pembius syaraf supaya mati rasa. Kalau boleh jujur, ia dan Luhan sama saja psikopatnya. Kalau boleh jujur.

"Hey, aku benar. Mudah sekali memakai cara ini-ADUH! Bisa kau pelan-pelan Kim Jongin!?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin yang tengah menjahit luka robeknya yang cukup panjang.

"Kau kira Sehun mainan?" Jongin mengakhiri penderitaan Chanyeol dengan mengambil darahnya. Ia memberesi obat-obatannya dan memasukkan darah Chanyeol kedalam botol bening.

"Ya! ini demi kelangsungan **The Fury**! Aku tahu kau mencintai Sehun, tapi, kau juga harus pikirkan bisnis ini juga. Kita sudah berkembang. Kita menjadi _drug dealer_ bukan untuk mafia. Kebanyakan orang mungkin menganggap begitu.."

"Kita memang begitu Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol menggeram marah. Sabar.

"Begini. Kita seorang _drug dealer_. Kita berhasil membuka investasi sampai Amerika. Kita berhasil mengecoh para polisi dengan berbisnis alat-alat medis dan obat-obat pengawet makanan dan mayat. Kenapa kita harus kalah dengan **The Struggle** yang bahkan baru tiga tahun berdiri?" Chanyeol benar-benar bingung dengan pikiran sahabatnya ini.

"Akan kupikirkan. Kau istirahatlah dulu. Tapi ingat, aku tidak suka jika Sehun dijadikan umpan itu saja." Final. Setiap akhir keputusan selalu ada ditangan Jongin. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ia undur diri dari ruangan.

Jongin menatap sendu fotonya bersama Sehun yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Pulau Nami. Itu tempat mereka berfoto. Jongin mengambil kesempatan disamping transaksinya untuk mengajak _baby Hunnie_-nya berjalan-jalan.

"_Aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk biadab itu meski aku juga bagian dari mereka."_

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Pikiranmu terbagi Oppa." Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan ketika Yoona, adiknya mendatangi kamarnya. Luhan tengah memberesi persiapannya untuk 'bermain' bersama para polisi itu. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalikkan badan untuk menerima kopi.

"aku tidak memiliki pikiran yang tak fokus. Sudahlah, kau sudah menghubungi Jung Hyun?" Yoona mengangguk. Luhan mengganti kaosnya menjadi kemeja hitam _pressbody_ yang memperlihatkan badannya tepat di depan Yoona yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi mau muntah.

"Abs-ku keren kan?" Luhan tertawa, namun tidak dengan Yoona. Wanita itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sejenak, ia tahu, kebiasaan seorang Luhan ketika hendak 'bermain' itu bagaimana. Yah, seperti ini. Entah dengan cara apa lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku akan melihat calon tawananku." Luhan mengikat rambutnya cokelatnya yang seleher ke belakang. Membiarkan poni panjangnya membuat wajah itu terlihat tampan mempesona.

"Mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta dengannya Oppa." Yoona tertawa mengejek, namun Luhan tidak menggubris perkataan adiknya. Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir, sanggupkah ia melakukan hal ini mengingat ia sejak tadi malam tidak bosan melihat foto Sehun di monitornya.

"Tebakanku benarkan?" Luhan menyeringai. Ia melompat dari jendela dan turun melalui lift yang sudah ia rancang khusus. Ia berusaha fokus dengan misinya meski ia sedikit ragu.

_Benarkah yang dikatakan Yoona tentang ini?_

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Sehun-ah!" Sehun menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sangat cempreng dan cukup membantu membuat telinganya cepat tuli.

"Ada apa Chen-ah?" Chen-pria yang memanggil Sehun-tersenyum tipis. Ia duduk di hadapan Sehun yang tengah memakan sup jagungnya sembari membaca beberapa makalah karena ia menjadi asisten dosen.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari dosen bambu itu?" Sehun menggeleng. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat iris cokelat milik sahabatnya dengan gusar. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi, mengingat kata 'sendiri' yang keluar dari bibir dosennya itu...ah..tidak tahulah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersama?"Chen sebenarnya sedikit bingung melihat reaksi Sehun yang sedikit banyak terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" Chen menatap Sehun. Gerak-gerik pemuda milky skin itu terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Makalah yang sedang dibacanya terlihat lusuh karena ia genggam dengan erat. Chen tahu ada yang mengganjal di pikiran sahabatnya, tapi, itu lebih menjurus ke arah negatif. Yah, negatif.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku untuk bertemu Xi Luhan itu. Anyeong Chen." Sehun memberesi bukunya dan beranjak pergi.

"Luhan? Xi Luhan? Luhan..OMO?!"

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Sehun? Untuk apa kau kesini?" Sehun tersenyum senang ketika melihat sahabat kakaknya di rumah sakit sedang bertugas.

"Eh, Minseok hyung! Kenapa kau bersimbah darah?" Sehun mengeryit gugup. Ia sedikit ngeri melihat seragam medis milik Minseok terciprat banyak darah. Minseok hanya tersenyum tipis. Sejujurnya ia sedikit kelelahan tadi.

"Kau sedang apa?" jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun terlihat ketika beberapa orang polisi membawa mayat yang begitu banyak. Jika Sehun tidak salah hitung, ada sebelas orang. Dan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, ada seuntai tali-yang Sehun yakini usus-yang keluar dan terlihat masih meneteskan darah.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Minseok mendesah lelah. Ia melepas tutup plastik yang menutupi kepalanya.

"ada seseorang yang datang membabi buta di daerah Garosu-gil. Dan saat ditangkap, ia mengamuk dan membunuh sebelas orang penjaga sipir dengan sadis. Syukurlah enam orangnya masih bisa bertahan. Tapi, aku harus kehilangan jari kelingkingku." Minseok menunjukkan jari kelingking kirinya yang diperban.

"Siapa namanya hyung?" dahi Minseok mengerut tak suka. Untuk apa adik dari sahabatnya bertanya seperti itu? Tunggu, ia ingat tugas seorang mahasiswa psikologi. Wawancara. Tapi, disaat seperti ini?

"Kau mau mengerjakan tugas? Disaat seperti ini? Apa tidak terlalu berbahaya Sehun-ah? Apa yang dikatakan oleh dosenmu?" Minseok mengusap jarinya yang masih terasa ngilu.

"Dosenku bilang, aku harus mencari seorang tahanan bernama Xi Luhan. 20 April 1990." Perkataan Sehun membuat Minseok diam. Ia tahu siapa Luhan. Dan ia tahu apa rencana selanjutnya seorang pemimpin **The Struggle** itu.

"Bisakah kau kembali besok saja Hun-ah?" sekarang giliran dahi Sehun mengerut tak suka. Ia menghela nafas. Ia mengambil ikat rambut dan mengikat poninya seperti ikatan buah apel di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya tersenyum manis.

"Boleh ya hyuuuung..." Minseok diam. Ya Tuhan! Jangan dengan aegyo dan bbuing-bbuing! Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun jika bocah ini memakai jurus ampuh ini.

"Tidak!" Minseok menggeleng tegas. Namun Sehun menyeret pria bernama Kim Minseok itu kedalam penjara. Sehun menguatkan hatinya untuk melihat darah yang masih menggenangi lantai membuatnya menjadi amis darah, bahkan kumpulan daging yang sudah tak terbentuk masih terlihat mengenaskan.

"Sehun!" pemuda milky skin itu tidak bergeming. Ia tetap menarik Minseok menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh pengarah.

"Sehun! Jangan gila!" Minseok menarik Sehun untuk mendekat.

KLANG!

"Kalian berisik!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapter dua datang. Semoga kalian suka. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri. Sori, meski terlambat hehe. Big thank's for :

**Volturi6::YukinaChan17::Akilla Mecca::Nagisa Kitagawa::clovermoon. Mr::YoungChanBiased::Hyun Hiroshi::DarkJong-WhiteHun::dia. Luhane::izz. Sweetcity::XiaoLuhan::MaknaeEXO**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance/Thriller

Rated : T

Disclaimer : nama disini hanya kupinjam, semua member EXO milik SM Ent dan keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Summary : "aku akan melindungimu dari makhluk biadab itu meski aku bagian dari mereka

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat gelap jika kau melihatnya dari luar. Tapi, jika kau melihatnya dari dalam, dan kau ada disana untuk memandangi, kau pasti akan berdecak kagum. Namun, berbeda dengan namja berkulit pale itu yang kita ketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu. Namja itu berdiri dengan keadaan terikat di sebuah tiang marmer yang berwarna putih pucat. Bajunya basah dengan keringat.

Ada satu orang yang sedang duduk dengan tenang menyesap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. Namja itu hanya memakai celana jins biru dongker dan kaos biru tua yang terlihat seperti biasa, memesona setiap orang yang melihatnya. Rambut secokelat kayu eboninya yang seleher ia ikat kebelakang, membiarkan poni panjangnya menutupi mata kanannya. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum kebahagiaan.

Kenapa? Karena ia berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau orang yang ia culik itu merupakan orang yang sangat disayang oleh rivalnya, pemimpin **The Fury** itu.

"Uhuk.." matanya beralih ke tabung kaca yang berbentuk kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria yang masih memakai pakaian kerjanya. Tatanannya terlihat berantakan dan menyedihkan. Ah, malam ini benar-benar malam kemenangannya. Ia akan mendengar suara yang sering orang sebut dengan 'permohonan'

Senyum kemenangan itu berubah menjadi senyum bengis khas seorang psikopat. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat pria itu yang terkejut ketika ia bangun. Sungguh menyenangkan jika ia bermain-main sebentar dengan wanita di tabung kaca itu.

Dung! Dung!

"Luhan! Lepaskan aku!" pria itu-Luhan-berjalan mendekati tabung yang sudah ia goresi berbagai soal yang sangat sulit. Ia mungkin akan bermain tebak-tebakkan dengan pemimpin itu.

"Tidak akan pernah setelah kau merebutnya..." ucapan santai Luhan dibalas geraman marah dari pria yang selalu memberikan senyum yang menenangkan itu.

"Kau pecundang! Cepat bebaskan aku!" Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk dinding kaca dengan keras, berharap kaca itu akan pecah.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu setelah kau melihat pertunjukkan ini..."Jongin sedikit merinding mendengar suara Luhan yang mirip ular itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika tabung kacanya berputar. Dan matanya sukses membola melihat siapa yang terikat di tiang marmer itu. ia menatap Luhan yang tersenyum tipis, khas seorang Luhan. Jongin yakin yang dihadapannya ini bukan Luhan tapi 'Luhan'

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Luhan tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan pisau bedah andalannya dan mulai menyentuh pipi Sehun.

"Wajahmu sangat mulus..bagaimana kalau kugores sedikit, Jongin-ah?" tangan kirinya mencengkeram dagu Sehun untuk menghadapkan wajah namja milky skin itu tepat di hadapannya.

SRET!

"Tidak!" Luhan menulikan pendengarannya. Ia kembali mengambil peralatannya, mulutnya bergumam 'aha' ketika mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Balok kayu yang ujungnya sudah tajam. Sejenak, Luhan menoleh kearah Jongin yang memperlihatkan muka memelasnya.

"Jongin, aku mau mengirim Sehun ke..kemana ya? Surga atau neraka? Dia pantas masuk surga, tapi kau? Ah, aku ingin memberi sedikit tanda jika malaikat menanyakan siapa yang membunuhnya.."

PRAK!

"SEHUNNA!" Jongin benar-benar ingin menangis. Melihat orang yang ia sayangi tengah disiksa oleh Luhan. Kekasih macam apa ia? Kemana janji yang sering ia ucapkan untuk melindungi dan menjaga Sehun dari semua yang mengganggu _baby Hunnie_nya? Kenapa ia sekarang terlihat sangat lemah? Lamunan Jongin tersadar ketika ia merasakan kakinya mulai basah dengan air. Ia tahu, tabung ini akan terisi air.

"Jongin, bolehkah aku memberikan sedikit tanda tangan di jantung _baby Hunnie_ milikmu? Sebelum dia mati?" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap tajam Luhan yang memegang sebuah besi yang sudah dipanaskan. Ujungnya runcing seperti pulpen, namun, Jongin tahu itu adalah sinar laser yang mampu melepuhkan kulit.

"Come to Papa, baby.." Luhan membuka kaos Sehun hingga menampilkan bagian dadanya.

"ANDWEEE! SEHUNNA!" Jongin bangun dengan nafas terengah. Ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Ia menengok ke arah samping. Sehun tertidur dengan tenang disampingnya. Tidak, ini hanya mimpi buruk. Positif Jongin. Positif Jongin. Sehun masih ada disampingnya, dan tidak berada di tangan psikopat gila itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil minum di dapur. Ia hanya memakai celana jeansnya dan keluar untuk mengambil minum. Ia memikirkan kembali cerita Sehun ketika ia baru pulang dari wawancara dengan narapidana itu. sebenarnya, ia sedikit marah dan kesal terhadap Sehun yang ia lampiaskan dengan berhubungan untuk pertama kalinya. Dalam sejarah percintaan mereka, Jongin baru sadar kalau ini pertama kalinya ia bisa sangat marah dengan Sehun.

"Jongin.." suara itu terdengar lirih di belakang punggungnya. Ia hanya diam. Ia tahu Sehun sedang gugup karena kekasihnya itu memanggil dirinya sedikit bergetar. Detik selanjutnya ia bisa merasakan tangan halus yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan ia juga bisa merasakan bahu telanjangnya yang basah terkena air mata Sehunnya.

"Maaf Jongin.." Pria tan itu hanya menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah manja Sehun ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Bibirnya yang mengerucut, pipinya yang memerah dan matanya yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena menangis.

"Jongin.." Jongin tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Anak ini sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran.

"Jongin hyuuung, tadi Sehun benar-benar tidak mau merepotkan hyung, Sehun tahu hyung sedang kuliah.." kata namja milky skin itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jongin.

"Jongin hyuuung.." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Jongin yang masih saja memasang ekspresi kerasnya.

"Ish! Hyung menyebalkan! Sehun benci Jongin hyung!" ucap Sehun, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, namun, tanganya dicekal oleh orang yang sudah pasti Jongin. Jongin membawa tubuh Sehun untuk merapat ke dirinya. Ia memojokkan Sehun ke tembok. Tangannya mengunci pergerakan Sehun.

"M..mmwoo?" tanya Sehun, suaranya sedikit bergetar melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dalam. Pipi Sehun sudah memerah. Ia menahan nafasya ketika Jongin tidak berhenti mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun tertegun melihat penampilan Jongin yang terlihat sangat uh..ia malu mengakuinya, seksi dan mempesona. Dengan abs yang tidak terlalu terbentuk tapi terlihat tidak terlalu berlebihan, dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Hyungie..." Sehun merengek, ia mendorong dada Jongin untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya, tapi Jongin tak bergeming. Ia terus menatap dalam Sehun yang sekarang sudah dibuat salah tingkah karena tatapan Jongin yang penuh warna.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku begitu menyayangimu..." nafas Jongin terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sehun. Namja milky skin itu meneguk ludahnya ketika kekasihnya itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Ditambah tangan kanan Jongin yang menumpu di dinding dan tangan kiri Jongin yang berada di tengkuknya.

"Hyung, lepas~ Sehun mau tidur, besok kuliah.." Sehun menolehkan wajah ketika Jongin semakin mendekatinya. Pria tan itu mengecup pelan leher putih Sehun, membuat dirinya membeku. Jongin tersenyum tipis menatap Sehun.

"Ayo tidur, aku tidak mau kau terlambat besok." Jongin mengacak surai pelangi Sehun yang dangat lembut itu. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa Jongin hyungya itu tidak tahu kalau posisi tadi membuatnya senam jantung.

"_berjanjilah untuk selalu disampingku, Sehunna..."_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for late update. Okay, it is chapter 3.

I dont know if this chapter is good or not, but I expect a response from your readers, and I gratedul to all who have been taking the time to read fanfiction is not clear in the ideas of my free time XD

okay, completed the event confidante, happy reading and do not forget to review,...

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Old Church**

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun

Genre : Romance::Thriller

Rated : masih T

Disclaimer : Semua nama disini hanya aku pinjam, semua member EXO milik SM dan keluarganya masing-masing (kecuali Baekhyun, yg dah sama Tae)

Summary : "Kau yakin mewawancarai narapidana itu?"

.

Disini aku ambil penampilan Luhan yang predebut, waktu rambutnya masih panjang. Sehun saat rambutnya masih bentuk jamur. Jongin waktu tampil di 'KBS Gayo Daejun'. Seohyun, bayangin aja waktu Flower Power. Dan Chanyeol, rambutnya masih panjang warna cokelat almond.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Malam itu terasa dingin dan mencekam. Lolongan anjing hutan menambah kesan menakutkan sebuah gedung tua yang sudah tak terurus lagi. Seorang namja tengah melatih teknik memanahnya yang baru. Ia terlihat sangat terampil, karena anak panah itu selalu melesat di lingkaran nomer 9 dan 10. Namja itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melesatkan anak panahnya.

Kemeja putih dan celana seragam kerjanya yang ia pakai sudah basah oleh air hujan dan keringatnya. Berhubung ketika ia datang ke gedung ini, kondisi di luar sedang hujan lebat.

SYUT! TAK!

Anak panah itu menancap tepat sasaran. Tetesan air yang mengenai papan sasaran membuat suasana semakin horor dan menakutkan. Gedung itu sebenarnya adalah pasar yang terbakar. Dengan rantai-rantai yang menggantung tidak beraturan, lantai cokelat yang berdebu ditambah atap yang tidak bisa menahan hujan membuat genangan air semakin banyak.

"Aku lelah." Gumam namja itu. ia akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak mengambil tas selempangnya. Tangan kanannya dengan erat membawa busur, sedangkan anak panahnya ia ikatkan di punggungnya. Dengan langkah pasti, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sudah berwarna hitam dengan cat putih kusam yang terlihat mengelupas disana-sini.

Ia tahu kalau bukan hanya dia yang berada disini. Tempat ini sering dipakai Luhan untuk 'bersenang-senang' atau untuk berlatih karate. Orang itu memiliki kelainan yang sangat mencolok dengan orang lain.

"Kris, kau akan pulang secepat ini?" pemuda yang dipanggil Kris itu berhenti. Ia sebenarnya malas berhadapan dengan rusa yang sebenarnya berbahaya itu. tapi, ia hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik,

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Kau tahu akibatnya, tapi, akan aku pikirkan tawaranmu tadi." Kris membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tahu kalau Luhan tengah menyeringai diam-diam.

Ungkapan lelahnya bukan semata-mata karena lelah fisik, tapi ia juga lelah dengan pikiran dan hatinya. Ia tidak mungkin terus berbohong.

"Maafkan aku..." pria itu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Di lorong yang sangat sepi dan gelap itu, ia merasakan arti kesendirian. Tapi, ia tahu, ia harus segera memulai misinya...

_Membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu..._

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

Wanita itu terus menerus menggerutu karena tugas yang ia kerjakan tidak selesai-selesai. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, tapi, ia masih harus berkutat dengan berbagai laporan di rumah sakit itu. Seohyun sebenarnya bisa pulang sejak tadi, tapi, ia memilih untuk menyelesaikan urusan laporannya selama satu bulan dalam satu malam.

"Awas kalau Jongin sampai memintaku untuk bekerja sekarang." Seohyun menggerutu sebal. Wajah yang terlihat seperti malaikat itu bisa berubah menjadi iblis dalam sekejap. Itulah kehebatan **The Fury ** mereka terlihat tidak membahayakan di depan, tapi dibelakang, akan terlihat bagaimana wujud asli mereka.

"Seohyun-ssi, kau belum pulang?" Ji Hyeon mengerutkan kening ketika Seohyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Kau sedang melihat apasih? Tidak takut dengan hantu penghuni rumah sakit ini?" Ji Hyeon mencoba menakut-nakuti Seohyun dengan maksud ia cepat istirahat.

"Tidak, aku pernah melihatnya sekali, wajahnya sangat buruk dan mengerikan. Sudah selesai, aku pulang." Seohyun tersenyum tipis dan beranjak pulang. Ia tidak tahu kalau Ji Hyeon sudah memasang alat pelacak di tas Seohyun.

Ji Hyeon memandangi punggung Seohyun yang menghilang di belokan koridor. Bibirnya menyunggingkan smirk yang sangat menakutkan.

"Luhan, target mendekat..."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Santapan enak menunggu malam ini. Akan sangat indah kalau aku menyiapkannya terlebih dahulu." Luhan berjalan menuju galeri fotonya. Disitu terlihat foto yang penuh coretan.

"Aku mungkin akan merencanakan pembunuhan selanjutnya."

"Tuan! Nona Yoona ditemukan tewas di kamarnya!" Seorang anak buahnya melapor kepada Luhan. Membuat pria bermata rusa itu menggeram. Ia sangat kesal. Ada yang bermain-main dengan dirinya!

Ia segera berlari kearah kamar adiknya. Saat tiba disana, ia terpaku. Dengan jelas ada tulisan dengan huruf kanji yang mengatakan **'duri mawar'**

"IREONA...Ya! Bangun! Lanjutkan kehidupanmu! Kau berjanji padaku..aku.." Luhan tidak bisa menahan airmatanya yang merembes keluar. Ia benar benar tidak menyangka kalau adiknya yang akan menjadi korban.

"Shit!" Luhan benar-benar jengkel. Ia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang membunuh adiknya, itu pasti anggota milik Jongin. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menyelundup masuk ke dalam markasnya?

"Kumpulkan semua anggota, dan biarkan mereka memeriksa seluruh ruangan, jika ada yang berkhianat, potong kaki dan tangannya!"

TIIIT!

"_Luhan, target mendekat..."_

Luhan menyeringai ketika salah satu anggotanya melaporkan pengintaiannya. Ia menunduk, mendekati jasad adik cantiknya.

"Oppa akan membalaskan dendammu, Yoona-ya.." Luhan mengecup kening Yoona untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sejahat-jahat dirinya, ia masih sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

"Urus Yoona, tapi jangan makamkan dia jika aku belum kembali." Anggotanya mengangguk. Luhan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal itu.

Ia menyeringai ketika melihat seorang wanita tengah berjalan di trotoar dalam keadaan...sendirian.

Ini akan memudahkan aksi balas dendamnya. Sungguh merepotkan. Kenapa harus ada tikus busuk yang mengganggu rencananya untuk menghancurkan Jongin. Sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau. Malam ini. Milikku."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

PRANG!

"Ya Tuhan!" Sehun memekik kaget ketika gelas berisi susu strawberry yang baru saja ia buat jatuh dan air panasnya mengenai kakinya, membuatnya menjadi merah dan terlihat ada yang lecet.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin yang mendengar teriakan Sehun segera berlari mendekati Sehun. Akhir-akhir ini, ia memang merasa tidak tenang. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadinya suatu hal yang mungkin akan sangat mengerikan dan tidak ia bayangkan.

"Jongin, firasatku buruk."Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu perasaan Sehun lebih peka daripada dia.

"Seohyun noona..." Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan erat ia sangat takut. Entah karena apa, ia merasa sangat takut malam ini. Seperti ada malaikat maut yang berkeliaran untuk mencari siapa korban berikutnya yang akan ia ambil nyawanya.

"Hei, noonamu itu akan baik-baik saja, jadi, kau tenanglah. Okay? Lebih baik kita tidur. Kau besok kuliah. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Ah...lepaskan aku!" suara jeritan dan erangan seorang wanita terdengar sangat memekakkan terlinga siapapun orang yang mendengarnya, tapi tidak bagi pria bermata rusa yang mengamati pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mendadak kering. Ia menekan sebuah tombol disamping kanannya. Tali itu langsung menarik Seohyun ke atas. Sebentar, sebenarnya mereka ada dimana? Luhan sedang melancarkan aksinya itu dilantai dua puluh lima di gedung yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Kau iblis Luhan!" wanita itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk lepas dari tali. Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Seohyun.

"Kau yang lebih iblis, kalau kau ingin tahu. Bahkan, kau tidak pantas menjadi kakak Sehun. Mungkin akan sangat nikmat kalau membunuhmu terlebih dahulu, kemudian menculik Sehun, dan aku akan merasakan Sehun memanggil namaku dibawah rengkuhanku?!" Luhan menyeringai melihat wanita itu melotot.

Luhan mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengikat rambut Seohyun dan memotongnya dengan sekali tebas. Luhan menggenggam tangan kanan Seohyun dan mengukir di tubuhnya.

"Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan, iyakan?"

"Good bye, semoga kau diterima di neraka, Seohyun-ah..." Luhan mengarahkan talinya ke bibir gedung. Ia memutar tombolnya dan..

KLIK!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Luhan memandang Seohyun yang tewas terjatuh dari atap gedung dengan bengis. Bibirnya menyeringai.

"Choi Seohyun, completed..."

**o0o**

**The Old Church**

**o0o**

"Ditemukan mayat wanita dengan kondisi terpotong-potong? Diperkirakan jatuh dari lantai dua puluh lima." Sehun hanya geleng-geleng melihat berita yang sangat heboh pagi itu. ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ada pembunuh serapi itu.

"Namun polisi mengidentifikasi adanya unsur kesengajaan untuk membunuh wanita tersebut karena ditemukan pisau yang diperkirakan untuk memotong rambut korban dan untuk mengukir sebuah tulisan di lengannya." Sehun terdiam ketika melihat jasad orang yang diberitakan itu.

PRANG!

"Noona.." Sehun ambruk ke lantai. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jongin sudah pergi entah kemana sejak satu jam yang lalu. Lagipula, ada perubahan jadwal kuliah yang membuatnya harus berangkat siang. Tapi, ini menjadi petaka bagi dirinya.

CKLEK!

"Si...siapa?" tanyanya lirih. Sehun benar-benar dibuat shock dua kali hari ini. Setelah berita yang sangat buruk dari tv, ia harus memikirkan bagaimana kabur dari orang yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"Lu..haan..ssi?"

.

.

TBC

Chapter 4 datang. Semoga kalian suka. Berhubung aku sedang UTS, aku bakal hiatus dulu untuk sementara, dan soal ff hutang banyak ya? hehe.

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
